King of the Wild Hunt
No enemy is more terrifying than the King of the Wild Hunt, who leads a horde of ghastly riders across the sky. Doom incarnate, he fears no opponent, for he can always decide that his adversary is doomed, which usually determines the outcome of any clash. Over the course of the game, Geralt will have several opportunities to meet the King of the Wild Hunt, as his every step is dogged by the specter. Over the course of the game, the specter appears to Geralt again and again, taunting him each time and twisting everything the witcher has done in an attempt to have our hero doubt himself and his own motives. We first get a glimpse of what later learn is the King of the Wild hunt and his horde of wraiths near Kaer Morhen in the Prologue. In Act I, the specter again appears, this time in the Outskirts along with the ghost of Leo. In Act IV, Geralt must be very careful not to summon him as he completes a quest for the hermit. These encounters culminate in a final confrontation at the end of the game and true to form, the witcher is faced with another dilemma. Associated quests * Dead Hand of the Past * Frozen Reflections * Hunting the Wild Hunt Journal entry Monsterbook ''Developer CD Projekt's characterization of the King of the Wild Hunt taken from the monsterbook, which was enclosed with the Collectors Edition of the computergame The Witcher for Poland, Hungary and Czechoslovakia: This powerful being leads a retinue of wraith raiders in their mad rush across the sky. The Wild Hunt, like a comet, is considered an ill omen, a harbinger of disaster and war. The King of the Wild Hunt is an unusual opponent, if only because he is from another world – a fact well known to Sapkowski's fans. When we decided that the King of the Wild Hunt would appear in the game, we knew he had a serious part to play. From beginning to end, this nightmarish ruler appears on Geralt's path as an oppressor and portent of misery. The King of the Wild Hunt is linked to the forces of Destiny: he hovers just outside the main narrative, only appearing to remind the witcher of painful events or to provoke difficult discussions. Our protagonist's most powerful opponent is thus one of the game's most important and mysterious characters. The King of the Wild Hunt wields a scythe – an attribute of death. Beneath his ragged robes, he wears elements of an ancient suit of armor. The ornaments on his clothing and crown evoke associations with flesh—eating maggots. Gallery Image:King of the Wild Hunt.jpg|A silver sword may not be enough to defeat this foe. Image:King of the Wild Hunt2.jpg|A sketch of the King of the Wild Hunt Image:King of the Wild Hunt3.jpg|The King of the Wild Hunt with the scythe – an attribute of Death Category:Creatures Category:The Witcher bestiary Category:Characters in The Witcher computer game Category:The Witcher Prologue Category:The Witcher Act I Category:The Witcher Act IV Category:The Witcher Epilogue Category:Folklore cs:Divoký Hon de:König der Wilden Jagd es:Rey de la Cacería Salvaje fr:Roi de la Chasse Sauvage hu:A Vadak Királya it:Re della Caccia Selvaggia pl:Król Dzikiego Gonu ru:Король Дикой Охоты